


[podfic A Dragon's Best Friend is His Boy

by AnonEhouse, reena_jenkins



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, New Year's Resolution 2011, POV Toothless, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Toothless meets Hiccup, as seen from Toothless's point of view.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic A Dragon's Best Friend is His Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Dragon's Best Friend is His Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147518) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



**Coverartist:**[ ****](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**reena_jenkins**    
 ****

**Warnings:**  POV Toothless, First Meetings, New Year's Resolution 2011  
 ****

**Length:**  00:09:29   
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an **[MP3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(HtTYD\)%20_A%20Dragon's%20Best%20Friend%20Is%20His%20Boy_.mp3)**  or as a  **[Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122990.zip)**  (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)**bessyboo** )


End file.
